titanes del drama
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: esto esta basado en isla del drama maso menos jaja pero aqui ustedes decidiran quien se va o quien se queda!


_Muy bien antes de empezar ni los titanes, ni la caricatura de isla del drama son míos solo lo ago. Para divertir gracias _

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo programa titanes en drama, yo soy su anfitrión Erick sol, les explicare de que se trata todo esto, hemos elegido a 22 titanes y unos no titanes, para que pasen algunas semanas en este campamento, mientras yo les pongo algunos desafíos, cada semana eliminaremos a un concursante que tendrá que abandonar la isla, mientras el otro equipo recibirá una recompensa, esto lo decidiremos en una dramática fogata, donde quien no reciba un malvavisco será expulsado, al final solo quedara un titán que ganara 1 millón de dólares, muy bien ahora conoceremos a nuestros concursantes :**

**El es cybor, ¿que tal red star como estas?**

Que onda erick, ¿Qué esto es todo?, pensé que nos quedaríamos en otro lugar.

No esto es todo viejo_ red star se aleja molesto, mientras murmura algunas cosas

**Raven, que cuentas.**

Así que nos quedaremos en este campamento de porquería, perdón pero yo nunca acepte esto.

**Amm claro que lo hiciste_ erick le saca un contrato con su firma en ella, pero raven con sus poderes rompe el contrato _sabes lo bueno es que mis abogados sacaron bastantes copias.**

Kid flash, llega corriendo por el agua, pasando por sus compañeros despeinándolos, mientras da unas cuantas vueltas a toda la isla, y finalmente saltando por el muelle y quedando frente a erick.

Ey erick, que gusto me da el conocerte, que me cuentas_ kid flash le da un puño en su hombro

**Que onda, bienvenido viejo_ kid flas se va a donde están todos**

Les juro que si dice viejo una vez mas lo voy a acecinar_ raven no estaba de humor después de todo.

**Y aquí esta Melba**

Hola erick es un placer estar aquí con ustedes_ melba se va con los otros

**Y por aquí esta starifre, que no esta nada mal**

Hola es magnifico estar aquí con todos ustedes_ mientras vuela así a los demás

**Blackfire**_ blackfire solo se pasa molesta sin decir nada

**Red x amigo**

Pero que es esto_ red x amenazaba a erick

**Tranquillo amigo, recuerda que tienes libertad condicional, y si te niegas regresaras a la prisión**

Bien, no me queda de otra _hola hermosa_ le dice a starfire cuando pasa cerca de ella

Uf no me quiero quedar aquí llamare a mi planeta_ black fire solo se quejaba y daba vueltas, mientas esto pasaba a la pobre de black fire le lanzaron, una flecha que dio en un árbol cerca de su cabeza.

**Y aquí viene veloz**

Cuidado tarado_ blackfire estaba muy molesta así que le lanzo un rayo por los ojos que afortunadamente no le dio a veloz.

**El es relámpago****.**

Así que aquí nos quedaremos, genial_ así relámpago se va con los demás

**Y el siguiente es robín, que tal amigo **

Que tal erick, es gusto estar aquí con todos ustedes_ robin le da una sonrisa a todos

**Oye amigo no crees que te asaras con ese traje_ erick le echa un vistazo a su traje**

**Y llego jinx_** jinx llega de mala cara mientas se dirige con todos entonces kid flas se acerca a ella

Y que ya no saludas_ le dice entre enojado y bromista mientras se acerca a ella

Ash cállate, mm esto es todo_ jinx mira con desagrado el campamentos_ no se como me convenciste de esto kid flash

Si, si ya todos vimos a la hechicerita chafa_ black fire no estaba de humor

**Y el próximo es rayo**

Que genial es aquí ¿Cómo están todos?_ rayo llego con mucha energía a saludar a todos

Hola amigos, ya llegue, ¿Cómo están todos?_ kole llega al muelle brincando muy alegremente, se dirige a red star para saludarlo

Como estas grandote_ kole choca las palmas con red star

Todo bien amiga_ mientras el le contesta el saludo

**Y aquí están los gemelos dinámicos, mas y menos**

Ellos llegan con su característica velocidad mientras se pasean por todos lados saludando a todos los demás titanes y a los que no, bueno no se metían con ellos.

**Y el es richar, no es muy brillante pero es muy fan de los titanes así que tengan cuidado con el.**

**Y el es el mundialmente conocido chico bestia**

que paso erick ciño de puerto rikiño, jajaja esa estuvo genial denme esos 5, a no nadie bueno, amm veo que las nenas llegaron esto será increíble.

**Pantha, que alegría que estés aquí**

Hola nena que tal te va_ chico bestia tratando se ser amistoso pero en ese momento pantha tira su maleta apropósito en el pie del pobre chico bestia.

Bulla cybor ya esta aquí, que empiece la fiesta

**Cybor un placer tenerte aquí, disfruta la fiesta**.

**Y ella es abeja_ erick ayuda a abeja a salir del barco que la trae**

Hola a todos amigos, yo soy abeja para quien no sabe

Hola abejita como estas querida_ cybor saluda muy entusiasmado a abeja

Muy bien chispita q…._ todas las chicas voltearon a ver a aqualand quien recientemente había llegado

**El es aqualand, bienvenido viejos**

Gracias esto es genial.

**Y ella es terra nuestra última concursante****,**

Todos especialmente los titanes se le quedaron viendo, ya que esta vez venia un poco loca ya que de un salto se golpeo la cabeza cayendo después al lago.

**Muy bien acompáñenme a que les enseñe, y explique, las reglas del juego, esto es el campamento, y todos estos serán sus contrincantes, o sus aliados, así que primero los dividiremos en 2 equipos, a los que mencione por favor párense del lado derecho mío.**

**Raven, robín, blackfire, chico bestia, starfire, melba, cybor, kole, aqualand, menos y rayo**

**Ustedes serán conocidos como el equipo: the sonrics **

NO,NO esperen yo no puedo estar sin **mas**, por favor no

**Los demás: kid flash, jinx, red star, veloz, mas, abeja, trueno, red x, pantha, relámpago y terra**

**Ustedes serán conocidos como: pepcon**

Por favor esperen yo no puedo, estar sin menos, déjenlo con migo

Ven conmigo mas, traquilo todo estará bien

**Bueno chicos, ustedes serna grabado durante todo el día, y también podrán compartir sus pensamientos, en la cabina de secretos, muy bien estas son sus cabañas, este sonrics, oeste pepcon, les recuerdo que son cabañas separadas chicos de un lado y chicas del otro, muy bien los veo en el comedor en 15 minutos.**

Ahhh que es eso, mátalo ahhh_ melba estaba haciendo un escandalo ya que encontró una rata en su cuarto

Mientras la mayoría de las chicas gritaba y se subían a las camas, red x con su simple pie la mato rápidamente y sin piedad.

Jajá, vaya cosa yo también podría a ver echo eso_ veloz estaba celoso de que todos le presaran atención a red x

Ya en la cocina todos conocieron a el cocinero, quien se veía sacado de una película de terror, y su comida era pésima.

Que es esto están seguros que es comida_ cybor trataba de descifrar que era lo que le habían dado

Cállate robot eh si tienes algún problema cométamelo_ decía el cocinero mientras lo amenazaba con un cuchillo

Oww, esto se parece a un platillo típico de mi planeta, y que es sabroso que bien_ starfire se llevaba feliz su plato

Ok, odio reclamarle, cocinero pero mi comida se esta moviendo_ pero ante esto el cocinero solo saco su cuchillo y lo rebano con lo que raven quedo entre satisfecha y asqueada.

**Muy bien chicos síganme su primer desafío empieza ahora…**

_muy bien eso es todo les quiero decir que esto no va a ser muy como la caricatura ya que ustedes van a decidir quien sale en cada desafío gracias nos vemos luego _


End file.
